Drifting dreams
by vivid-heart
Summary: Ziva's got a date, but Tony's words change the game. Tiva, complete.
1. Chapter 1

They stood in the observation room and watched Jethro Gibss when he was calmly questioning a petty officer, who was arrested for the murder and rape of a thirteen year old girl, that was visiting her father at Quantico naval base. Petty officer looked guilty, but didn't they all look that way, when they sat in the interrogation room? Gibbs asked him questions, but the suspect denied it all. He denied seeing a young girl or her father. He swore he was checking the supply-storage at the time when the girl was supposedly made her visit at the naval base.  
>Ziva stood beside Tony in the observation room and glanced at him quickly. He seemed to be more focused on the interrogation than her.<p>

She turned her gaze back to Gibbs, who was not happy with the answers that the petty officer gave him. Ziva didn't have to even see his face. Simply watching him from behind was enough to see that Gibbs was getting really pissed off.

"What do you think? Is he guilty?" Ziva asked to break the silence between her and her partner.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know." He answered and watched the terrified face of the petty officer, who now was under a rage of Leroy Jethro Gibbs – and that was enough reason to be terrified.

"I think he saw the girl." Ziva said. "I know it."

Tony turned his eyes to her and flashed a smile. "What's up with the small talk here, David?" He asked and got Ziva to turn her dark eyes on him.

"Small talk?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know, a light conversation." Tony explained.

"Oh, I see!" Ziva understood and shrugged. "I don't know, I just want to clear the air." She said and turned her gaze back to the suspect, who was about to wet his pants, because Gibbs stood behind him and practically screamed to his ear, asking has he seen the girl or not.

"Why would you wanna clear the air?" Tony asked and leaned against he observation room's window.

"I feel like there is something bothering us." Ziva replied.

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm doing fine – hungry, but fine. How are you doing?" He asked and observed the woman who stood in front of him. She looked beautiful today, well, she looked always beautiful, but today she looked… stunning. Tony looked at her dark eyes, which looked black in the light of this room and her lips had a rosy touch of a lipstick. Her dark hair falling over her shoulder with a little curls and her body was wrapped in those same pants she seemed to like a lot and that dark, red, t-shirt with an open neckline. Stunning, he thought. But why was she so dressed up today?

"I am." Ziva answered and kept her eyes on Gibbs, who was starting to get a confession out of the petty officer. She felt Tony's eyes on her, but didn't have the nerve to look back at him. She tried to keep herself calm.  
>Tony looked at her for a little while, before he opened his mouth.<p>

"You look good today." He said suddenly and Ziva turned her eyes on him.

"What?" She asked, because Tony hardly ever took time to say something like that. He would look at you and you could read it from his eyes, but rarely hear it coming out of his lips.

"I said, you look good today." Tony repeated and flashed his famous million dollar-smile.

"Why would you say that?" Ziva asked.

"I'm just saying it – jeez, should I tell you that you look ugly?" He wondered and rolled his eyes.

"No, no!" Ziva shook her head. "I just thought, that you hardly ever say something like that… So why now?" She asked and locked her eyes on him, like she was trying to find the answer before he could say it out loud.

Tony tried to figure out what he was supposed to say now. Curiosity won him over. "Do you happen to have somewhere to go today?" He asked carefully and he saw a little spark lighting up in her eyes. It was a 'yes' to him. I knew it, he thought.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, without fully admitting that she had a date later tonight.

"You are all dressed up. You know, with the make-up and the hair and – wait, do I smell correctly?" Tony sniffed the air and smiled teasingly. "You bought a new perfume? He must be something special." He said and narrowed his eyes. "Do I know him?" He lowered his voice and sounded very serious again.

Ziva stepped closer to Tony, surrounding him with her presence and the new perfume, which was a mixture of something very feminine - more feminine than the one she usually wears. She tilted her head a little bit and smiled. She was intrigued by this moment between them.

"Do I suspect jealousy?" Ziva lowered her voice and kept her dark eyes glued to his eyes. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Tony smiled, without admitting just how nervous he got when she came this close to demand an answer. "Who is he?" He dodged her question with his own. "Don't tell me, it's the new assistant on the second floor, because clearly he's an idiot, I mean, who self-respecting man still wears tennis socks AND flip-flops at work?" Tony asked and hoped Ziva would have forgotten her question, but he was wrong.

"Tony…" She started and clearly enjoyed to torture him with her questions. "Do I suspect jealousy?" She asked slowly.

He smiled and came closer, invaded all the way through her personal space. Their lips were few millimeters apart and their eyes were pierced through each others. He looked at her eyes and the smile on her lips - and for a little, undeniable second, he wanted more than anything just to grab her and fill her with his embrace – but he didn't do it.

Ziva looked at Tony and read him like a book. It was so clear, what he was thinking about right now and just how jealous he was. She enjoyed it, she loved it. She was under his full attention and it made everything always more exciting.

"No." Tony finally answered. His voice was cooler than before and his body wasn't so relaxed anymore.  
>Ziva smiled quickly and realized, that she just might not get an answer from him, but she kept trying. "I think you are jealous."<p>

"Why would I be?" He stepped away and gave her her personal space back. He sighed and wondered what was going through in her mind at this point.

"Don't ask me that, ask it from yourself." She suggested. "But tell me the answer."

Tony thought himself for a few seconds. He knew the answer. He knew it all along, but admitting that he truly was jealous was harder than no one could ever imagine – especially when he had to admit it to someone like Ziva - someone so independent, so stubborn and so much more different than him.

She waited patiently for a moment. She waited for the 'yes', she waited for the answer, but the words that she got from him, were far away from what she'd expected.

"Did you know, that sometimes it's easier to say 'I love you' than admitting that you're jealous? It's easier to confess that you are in love, than to admit, that you are jealous for someone you cannot have." He said and took her by surprise. Tony felt what effect his words had on her and both of their hearts started to beat faster. What was he meaning with this? She thought to herself. What was the point of saying this?

Tony kept his eyes on her and didn't know what to say anymore, but neither did Ziva. They stood in the dark lights of the observation room in a total silence.

"We got him." Tony finally said. Ziva looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "What?"

"Gibbs cracked him. We got a murderer and a rapist." He explained and turned his gaze to the interrogation room, where Gibbs closed his files and handcuffed the guilty petty officer.

Tony stopped at the door and turned around. He looked quickly at Ziva before he left the observation room. "Have fun on your date, Ziva." He said and closed the door.

Ziva stood alone in the empty, dark room and breathed heavily. She was confused and didn't know what Tony had meant with his words. "Someone you cannot have…" She thought in her mind. Who was this someone?  
>She leaned her back to the window and sighed deeply. It didn't take her that long, when she finally figured it out. She knew it - she knew it all these years… It was her. The 'someone' in his words was her.<br>Ziva took her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. She waited for a little while, but no one answered. She reached a voicemail and left a short message.

"Hello. It's Ziva. I have to work late tonight, so I don't think I'll be able to see you. I'm sorry. Bye." She hung up and left the observation room.

* * *

><p>Tony's ideal late Friday night wasn't made of warm beer and the most boring movie ever. He lifted his feet to the coffee table in front of him and sighed. "Oh my god. Since when cable TV got this bad?" He asked himself and heard someone knocking on the front door.<p>

He rose from the couch and stretched his arms and back. "I hate getting older." He groaned and opened the door and got surprised.

"I rented this. Have you seen it?" Ziva stood in front of him with a smile on her lips and a movie in her right hand.  
>Tony looked at the cover and smiled.<p>

"No." He lied, because he was afraid that she would leave, if he would have told her that he'd seen that movie about fifteen times.

"Do you want to watch it?" Ziva asked.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked and she shook her head. "My date got cancelled."

"How convenient." Tony smirked.

"Do you want to watch this or not? I can leave if you want me to." Ziva said and put her hand to her hips, demanding an answer from him.

"Sure, we can watch it." Tony said and opened the door wider and letting her in.

She walked pass him and all he could feel was her arm brushing against his. He smelled her perfume and watched her, while she took her coat off. While she lifted her arm up, the hem of her shirt raised too, showing the two dimples on her back and that he secretly loved. She threw the jacket to the nearest chair and dropped to the cushions of the couch. She sighed and smiled to Tony, who smiled back to her and took the movie from her hand. He put the DVD in and sat next to Ziva.

* * *

><p>The movie was longer than they would have suspected. Ziva fell asleep after half an hour. She rested her head on his chest and breathed peacefully inside and out and her legs were stretched across his lap. She shivered a little, but seemed to be in a deep sleep.<p>

Tony stroked her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled Ziva closer and held her tight. He smelled her perfume and touched the bare skin that the t-shirt didn't cover. He enjoyed the feeling of her body next to him – until the point, when in every possible position he put his legs into, they started to go numb. "Oh great…" He sighed and thought, should he move his partner of not. There is the possibility, that she might kill him if he wakes her up and she happens to be a little grumpy, but you'll never know and taking that chance – is indeed quite scary.

"Ziva…" He whispered and took the chance anyway, but she didn't respond. "Ziva…" He raised his voice.

"What?" Ziva sat back up and jumped away from him.

"You wanna go to bed?" Tony asked.

Ziva calmed down before she answered. "Excuse me?"

"You seem tired." Tony explained. "You can stay here, if you want to."

Ziva thought about the suggestion for a little while and gazed the clock on the wall. It was really late. "I can sleep on this couch."

"No, you take the bed. I sleep here. You seem to need the bed more than I do and I've slept in this couch more than I have in bed." He said and realized, how his words must have sounded like to her.

Ziva smirked and let out a chuckle. "Really?"

Tony laughed. "You know, what I meant! I fell asleep on this couch a lot, especially during boring movies like this one." He said and pointed the TV, where the same movie was still rolling.

"Hey! You said you liked it!" Ziva pretended to be offended.

"I did! For first half an hour, but not after that." Tony shrugged and laughed. "And you're the one to say, you fell asleep!"

Ziva giggled. "That is true." She admitted and yawned.

"Really. Take the bed, I'll sleep in here." Tony suggested and stretched his arm towards her. He brushed away a tress from her face. "Goodnight, sweetcheeks."

Ziva smirked. "Don't call me that." She said and rose up from the couch. She walked to the doorway to the bedroom, before she stopped. "Hey, Tony…" She started.

"Yea?" Tony yelled from the couch.

"Thank you. For letting me stay." She said and walked to the bedroom.

Tony smiled to himself and walked to the kitchen to get some water. He saw straight to the bedroom from there and he saw, how she stripped off her t-shirt and pants. He watched silently those two back dimples and her shoulder blades. He watched her body and somewhere deep inside of him, he swore that one day he would take that body to his ministrations and make love to her all night long.  
>As she slid under the covers, Tony turned his gaze away and sighed deeply.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that same night, Tony noticed, that he had forgotten just how painful it was to actually sleep on the couch. He got pain on his neck and back, for trying to change to ten different positions and everyone was as equally painful.<p>

He thought, he could go sneak into the bedroom and sleep in his own bed. It would be so comfy and warm and… Oh yeah, Ziva was in it too. Not that he would really mind, but… She indented to snore and kick sometimes, which wasn't very pleasant. So he had to make a choice; snoring and kicking Ziva or tossing and turning on the couch for hours?

Tony sat up, yawned, stretched his back and walked quietly to the bedroom. He heard the silent snoring and rolled his eyes. "Great…" He sighed and carefully took his clothes off, till he was in his boxers and then, carefully of course, slid under the covers.

He got nervous when he heard Ziva sigh and roll to her other side. She was now face to face with him, but still asleep, thank God.

Tony looked at her face while she slept, she looked very peaceful. Her breaths were even and she looked so calm.  
>He wanted to stroke her hair and come closer, but he didn't want to wake her up because she, if anybody, needed to get some sleep. So instead of pulling her closer, he satisfied to just smile at her sleeping figure and then turn his back on her, and of course, very carefully again.<p>

It took him fifteen minutes to fell asleep – and another fifteen to wake up again. Tony felt something wrapped around him, which woke him up from his dreams. He looked down on his chest and couldn't help at smiling.  
>Ziva's arms were wrapped tightly around him and she had pulled herself closer to him during their sleep.<p>

Tony turned to look at her. She wasn't awake and Tony though, that maybe she was in a need for some kind of affection, but as stubborn as she was, she wouldn't ask it, but now, in her sleep, she didn't need to ask it, she would just clung onto him. But he didn't mind at all, in fact, he liked it. It felt like he could protect her in a way, something like from her nightmares. Ziva rarely asked for a protection, she didn't need it, but she did have nightmares and no one to protect them for, so Tony was happy to play that part.

He pulled her a little more closer and kissed her hair. He smiled to himself and fall back to sleep.

And for first time in a long time, Ziva didn't have any nightmares – she felt completely safe, as she lied in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>hello there. so, this is my first fanfiction here. i got this random idea, and it wanted to just write something.<br>and just to clear up, i don't own ncis, sadly.  
>hope you even tried to enjoy.<br>**

**- L**


	2. Chapter 2

A ray of the morning sun hit Ziva's face. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room she was in looked familiar and it took a little while, before she realized completely where she was and what happened last night. They watched a movie with Tony and she fell asleep. He let her sleep in his bed, while he stayed on the couch.

Ziva felt something holding her and noticed the arms that were wrapped around her body very tightly. She smilingly recognized who they belonged, but wondered why he was sleeping in bed. He was supposed to be on the couch.

Ziva yawned and removed Tony's hand and freed herself. She thought she would dress up and leave, before he would wake up, but as she tried to leave, Tony grabbed her hand.

"Sweetcheeks." He said with a deep voice. "Where are you going?"

Ziva turned to him and tried to keep her gaze on his eyes, not any lower. She swallowed and smiled.

"Home." She answered. "I thought I should leave."

Tony smirked. "Why such a rush?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, I don't want be on your way, once you wake up." She said and watched Tony sat up. His eyes pierced through hers and created a tingling feeling inside of her stomach.

"Trust me." He started and smilingly removed a tress from her face. "You're not in my way."

"Tony..." Ziva said slowly and with a slightly shivering voice. She observed his face, his eyes and his lips. He came closer and closer, invading her personal space. Ziva didn't move, she sat in the one place and watched him coming towards her. Was she waiting for him? Has she always been waiting for him?

Tony lifted his arm and cupped her face with his hands and moved closer, being just few millimetres away from her red, inviting lips. He wanted to pour himself into her and own her even just for this one beautiful, early morning,

"To -" She started warningly, but didn't get further than that, when he brushed his lips against hers. Tony smiled and waited for her to jump away, but surprisingly she didn't. Instead of moving away, Ziva came closer. She linked their hands and leaned towards his lips. They moved in a perfect rhythm. She loved it, she enjoyed this soft, bittersweet feeling inside of her. This would be a good way to wake up every morning, she thought to herself.

Tony smiled against her lips and ran his fingers in her back. He touched the two dimples in her lower back and placed kisses to her neck and shoulders. He breathed in her scent and enjoyed the feeling of her underneath his touch.

Ziva started to breathe more heavily and Tony knew that they both wanted more than their lips against each other, moving in a perfect sync.

She parted from his lips and looked deeply into his eyes and got surprised of just how comfortable this was. They didn't feel awkward sitting here and kissing each others. It was like this was always meant to be.

"Ziva..." Tony started and took a grip from the hem of her tank top and pulled it off slowly. "Would you lie down?" He asked and smiled.

She didn't answer, she though it was pointless to answer such an obvious question, so she just lay down and watched him crawling on top of him. Ziva felt his hands on her skin and his kisses on her bare upper body. She smiled and didn't resist at all. She enjoyed this, it felt like a fantasy coming true.

Tony caressed the woman under him. She felt perfect, smelled perfect and tasted perfect. He crawled up on her body and hovered above her lips. He pressed them against hers and pegged for her to unseal them and let him in – and she did. She opened them up slowly and let him to play with her tongue and once again, like it was so natural, they moved in the same rhythm, enjoying every second.

She felt his hand hovering around her waist. His fingers were upon her panties, ready to take them off at any second. And as she moaned his name for the first time, he took them off. Tony rolled her panties off and slid his fingers against the hot flesh on her inner thigh, which made her moan harder and hearing that made Tony smile against her lips. He wanted to sink his fingers inside of her. Just few more inches, Ziva thought and imagined how she would explode under his touch, if he didn't -

"Ziva!" Tony screamed for the third time. "Your phone is ringing! It has to be Gibbs so for the love of God, answer it!"

She sat up and looked around her. She had no idea, where she was or who was screaming at her. All she could think of was her phone - where the hell was it? Ziva remembered now where she was and where she might have left the phone.

She stood up and rushed to the living room and picked the phone up from the pocket of her jacket.

"Ziva!" She screamed to it and heard a voice of a man from the other side of the line, but it wasn't Gibbs, it was she was supposed to go out last night but cancelled the plans.

Ziva listened how he asked her carefully where she was, why she didn't come to the restaurant and why did she cancel the date?

"I had other plans, I am sorry." She mumbled to the phone.

"Where are you?" Voice asked her.

Ziva looked around her. "At my friend's place." She said and rubbed her face with her left hand. How could she be this tired and why did everything felt like a bunch of mess at the moment? What happened? Did Tony kiss her? What did they do?

"What are you doing there?" Voice asked and was clearly determent to get a truth. Just a 'friend' wasn't enough.

"I – I don't... know." Ziva answered, which was partly true. She really didn't know, what the hell was she doing here? Why did she cancel her plans, just to watch a movie with her Tony?

Ziva heard footsteps behind her and turned around. She looked at her partner, comfortable walking towards her in his boxers and looking at her confusedly.

"Hey, is it Gibbs?" He asked and raised his right arm up to scratch his head.

"Who was that?" The voice asked on the other end of the life.

"That is a – that is no one. Ignore him." Ziva said and waved Tony to shut up and go away.

He turned around and walked to the kitchen as Ziva tried to explain to the man on the phone, how she spent the night with her partner. They weren't doing anything else than slept and watched movies. At least I hope so, she added in her mind.

Tony secretly listened his partner from the kitchen as he poured coffee to his cup and sat down to the kitchen table. He picked up an old news paper, which he had forgotten to read and gazed through the headlines.

"Nothing happened! Why won't you just -" Ziva yelled to the phone and got hanged up. "Oh my God!" She screamed and put the phone back to pocket of her jacket and walked to the kitchen, noticing how Tony gazed at her quickly. She realized that she wasn't wearing anything else but a tank top and panties. She walked to the kitchen closet and took a cup from there.

Tony looked her, while she was reaching for her favourite yellow coffee cup. He watched her hair, that fell to her back and her ass that was covered in black satin. It took a lot of afford from him to look away, once she turned around and sat to the table in front of him.

"Did you slept well?" Tony asked behind his newspaper and took a sip from his cup.

"I slept just fine." She answered back and was surprised for such civilized conversation start that came from him.

"I know." He said quietly and smiled to himself, keeping his eyes on the headlines.

Ziva looked up from her coffee cup and seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Did you know that you get very clingy at the middle of the night?" Tony asked and lifted his gaze from the newspaper. He looked at her eyes and detected a little bit of shame reflecting from them.

"What?" She asked calmly and he knew even from that tone, that she wasn't happy about what he had discovered about her.

"You wrapped yourself around me in the middle of the night." Tony explained. "Should I be flattered?" He asked and watched her drank her coffee and standing up. She gazed at him quickly and walked to the bedroom.

"I didn't say, it was a bad thing!" He yelled after her.

Ziva walked to the bedroom and picked up her clothes from the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

Tony walked to the doorway and leaned towards it. He tilted his head and looked at his partner and tried to find out why she seemed so upset.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked.

Ziva lifted her gaze from the floor to his eyes. "What did we do last night?" She asked and hoped, that it was nothing more than sleeping.

Tony shrugged. "Nothing special. We watched movies and went to sleep. Don't you remember that? Are you having amnesia or what?"

"No..." She answered and shook her head. "But... I'm so tired and I woke up so close to you. And you were half naked and I was… I..." She tried to find the words. "The point is, that I woke up close to you. Maybe too close."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked and sat next to her.

"You slept on the couch, yes?" Ziva asked and though, did she remember everything correctly.

"Oh, yea! I did sleep on the couch, but then I got back and a neck pain and decided to move to the bed. Hope you don't mind." Tony said and looked at Ziva's confused face.

"No, but..." She started and turned her dark eyes to him. "Did we... well... you know?" She asked carefully and tried not to blush.

"Did we what?"

"You know. Did we do... it." Ziva said and tilted her head a bit, hoping that he would get it already.

"It? As if... it?" Tony asked and took a deep breath. "Oh, it!" He finally understood and shook his head. "No, we didn't do it."

"Oh, we didn't?" She wrinkled her forehead and looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Okay then."

"You though we did it?" Tony smirked.

Ziva's eyes widened. "No!" She said quickly and regretting of ever asking anything about last night.

"Tell me the truth!" Tony insisted and smiled, while moving a little closer to her.

Ziva noticed this, but didn't mind. She'd gotten use to him invading her personal space. She smiled quickly and tilted her head towards him. She didn't want to tell the truth about her dream – about her and him in this bed, on top of each others.

Tony rested his hand on her bare thigh and felt her skin tensing. "Did you see a dream?" He asked and smiled to her. This could be his chance. This could be the door he needed to open to get to fulfil his dream of taking her right in that second.

Ziva swallowed and removed his hand from her thigh. "Yes, I actually thought about it. I thought we did it last night."

Tony got excited and smirked. "Feel free to share all the details!"

Ziva smiled to him and came closer to Tony. She breathed in his scent and knew that his heart was racing fast. Only few millimetres away from his lips, she smilingly stopped coming any closer.

"I leave it to your imagination." She whispered to his ear and moved away. She stood up and started to get dressed.

As Ziva pulled her pants on, Tony imagined all kinds of things they could have done – of course, all the fantasies had the same theme; him and her, having hot sex. He imagined them sweaty and satisfied. He pushing himself against her and making her moan and -

"Tony!" Ziva raised her voice.

"What?" Tony dropped back to the boring, not-so-hot reality.

"Come on. We have work to do." She reminded. "Gibbs will slap us both, if we are late."

Tony nodded and looked at himself from the mirror on the opposite wall. "True. I have to get dressed."

"You do that. I'll see you at work." Ziva said and started to walk to the living room to get her jacket.

"Hey!" Tony stopped her and took jeans out of the drawer. "Won't you wait for me?" He asked and pulled them on.

"Can't you come alone? I need to go to my apartment and change." Ziva said.

"I come along." Tony suggested and put a sky blue coloured shirt on.

"Why?" Ziva asked and put her jacket on.

"Why not?" Tony asked back and rushed to the get his jacket, before she could leave. "I come with you and then we can go to work together."

Ziva bit her lip and wrinkled her forehead. "Fine." She said finally and took Tony's car keys. "But I drive."

Tony opened the door. "Oh my God, I need to pray to stay alive." He said and let her go first through the door.

Ziva laughed. "Yes, you do."

* * *

><p><strong>this is the second chapter. there will be more, since i got excited while i was writing, and i couldn't stop it.<strong>  
><strong>and yea, i don't own ncis, sadly. just to clear that up.<strong>  
><strong>hope you even tried to enjoy.<strong>

**- L**


	3. Chapter 3

Later at the same day Tony and Ziva were sitting in the squad room. She tapped her keyboard and tried to find an email that she just losted or possible deleted. She looked focused and didn't notice how Tony looked at her while she was haunting down her email and swearing in Hebrew.

"Lost something?" Tony finally asked.

"My email!" Ziva yelled. "I just read it! Where the hell did it go?"

"Calm down, David." Tony suggested. "Or you'll break the whole machine."

"I will do that, if this doesn't work with me!" Ziva slapped the computer – it didn't help at all. She hid her face to her hands and sighed. "I hate these computers."

Tony smiled and tapped something on his keyboard. "Is this the one you are looking for?" He asked and Ziva lifted her head from the palm of her hands and stood up. She walked to Tony's desk and looked at the computer screen.

"Yes, it is! How did you find it?" She asked. "I thought I'd lost it."

"No, you just putted it to the drafts." He said and pointed the screen. "See? It went there, because you didn't send it and you might have accidentally closed the window you were writing it."

"Oh. Why would it go there?" Ziva asked and leaned against his desk.

"Because it just does that. It has that kind of saving thingy. It saves it to draft, if you accidentally press some other button and delete the window, that you writing message in." Tony explained.

Ziva smiled, narrowed her eyes and saw right through him. "McGee told you all this, yes?"

Tony's smiled faded away and he sighed. "Fine." He admitted. "I've done the same thing you just did about million times and every time it's as confusing as it was when I did it for the first time." He said and leaned back on his chair. Tony looked at Ziva's eyes and he felt a sudden urge to ask her something.

"I see." Ziva said and narrowed her eyes, she sensed his need to ask something. "What?"

"It's just that -" Tony started and crossed his arms to his chest. "What was the dream about?"

Ziva chuckled. "I knew it."

"What?" Tony asked.

"I knew that you wanted to ask about that." Ziva said and smiled.

"So tell me about it then." Tony suggested. His imaginary world was running wild again and he couldn't help but smile. "In details, please."

Ziva laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well..." She started and though, should she really tell him the truth or not? Should she tell about the kissing and the feeling that came from the dream, the feeling of reality in it?

"Come on, tell me." Tony asked, his eyes sparkled from the curiosity.

Ziva lowered her gaze on the floor and sighed. "It was like from you imaginary world, Tony. And we all know, what that means." She finally said and gazed at him quickly.

Tony opened his mouth and let out a laugh. He threw his arms in the air and waved them like he had just won a marathon. "I knew it!"

Ziva smiled to his behaviour. "You knew what?"

"That you fantasize about me, other than with a sumo wrestlers! I knew it! I knew that you see dreams of the two of us..." Tony stopped and moved smilingly closer to her. "…Doing the dirty." He finished the sentence and observed the look on her face - it was slightly amused but more confused and maybe a little bit embarrassed.

"I knew it!" Tony moved away and yelled again, lifting his arms up for another victory wave.

"You knew what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked at his senior field agent. He had stood there for a little while.

Tony stopped yelling, put his arms down and turned around. "Uh, hey boss. How's it – um – how's it going?" He asked nervously, waiting for a slap to the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm doing well. And you?" Gibbs said calmly, which Tony though was even scarier than him slapping his brains out and screaming to his ear.

"Fine, boss. I'm doing fine." Tony said and tried to smile.

Ziva looked at them both and tried not to laugh. Only reason she wanted to share details about her dream, was because she knew, that Gibbs was standing behind Tony.

"Good, DiNozzo." Gibbs said and walked to his desk.

Tony gazed at Ziva, asking why the hell she didn't warn him.

"It would have ruined this moment." Ziva said quietly and giggled.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said and pointed his finger at him. "Come here."

"Sure thing, boss." Tony said and swallowed as he came closer to Gibbs' desk.

"No, come here." Gibbs said and pointed him to come and stand next to him, not at the other side of his desk.

Tony was terrified to say at least. "Okay..." He mumbled and walked next to his boss, who stood up from his chair. Gibbs gazed at his senior field agent with a tough look on his eyes and then smacked him to the back of his head.

"What did I tell you about harassing your team mates, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Not to do it." Tony answered and rubbed his head.

"Exactly. Now, go sit at your desk and do something helpful." Gibbs said and pointed Tony's desk.

"Like what, boss?" He asked, while he rushed to sit down at his desk.

"I don't know, DiNozzo? Maybe read the memo from the sexual harassment meeting that we were part of few years ago!" Gibbs suggested just to shut Tony up.

"Will do, boss." Tony said and gazed at Ziva, who was sitting on her desk and pressing her stomach. She tried so hard not to laugh, but couldn't help at the silent giggles that came out from her mouth.

"And I don't mind, if you would read the memo too, David! Maybe it would stop seeing sex dreams about inappropriate people like DiNozzo." Gibbs said and looked a Ziva, who went dead-serious in a blink of an eye and turned her gaze to the computer screen.

McGee walked to the squadroom with folders in his hands and sat on his desk. He looked around, while putting them down. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Why don't you read the memo too, McGee." Tony said and rested his head against his hand.

"What memo?" McGee wrinkled his forehead and thought about, what he had forgotten now.

"The memo from the sexual harassment meeting we were few years ago." Tony explained and made McGee even more confused. "Why do I need to read it?"

"So that you wouldn't see inappropriate sex dreams or harass your co-workers." Tony said and sighed loudly, like it was a little protest against Gibbs, who made him read the memo.

"Who is doing all that?" McGee asked.

"Just read the memo." Ziva said before Tony could answer.

"Boss...?" McGee turned to ask Gibbs, were everyone really reading the memo.

"McGee..." Gibbs started. "Read the memo. Refresh your memory."

"Okay…" McGee said suspiciously and rolling his eyes, but he did open the memo up.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, this was supposed to be funny, but maybe it isn't that funny? we all have a different style in comedy, mine is the creepy kind.<strong>  
><strong>one more chapter coming up.<br>****and yea, i don't own ncis, sadly. just to clear that up.**  
><strong>hope you even tried to enjoy.<strong>  
><strong>- L<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva left home from work and picked up her phone from her pocket, as she walked to her car. She dialed a number and waited for an answer. She wanted to make up for the date that she'd cancelled before. The man on the other end of the line couldn't agree more and said he'd be right there.

Ziva put on a tight, black top and skinny jeans. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself from the mirror and tried to deny the empty feeling crawling up on her.

Why was she bothering to do this at all? Why did she agreed to have a date with a man she barely knew? She just met him and though he was nice, was that all it took to get her on a date nowadays?

Ziva walked to the kitchen and took out two glasses and a bottle of wine. She placed them to the coffee table on the living room and dropped to the cushions of the couch to wait for her date to arrive.

A man with a sideburns and piercing blue eyes knocked to the door. He smiled as she opened it and said a quick 'hello' and clearly, measured her from toes to her head, yes, in that exact order.

And without telling it to him, Ziva had to think for a little while, before she could remember his name. She was pretty sure he was Rick or maybe it was Dean. Yes, it was definitely Dean, at least I hope so, she though and bit her lip as they sat on the couch.

"Sorry about this sudden changed announcement. I hope I didn't ruin your other plans." Ziva smiled to him.

"No! You didn't ruin anything! I'm glad that you invited me." Dean said and looked around him. "You have a beautiful home."

Ziva nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Gosh…" Dean started and took her hand to his and smiled. "You look so beautiful…" He said out and opened the bottle of wine, that was waiting for them on the coffee table. He was so focused on Ziva's beauty that he almost missed the glass, while he was supposed to pour it.

"Thank you." She smiled and took a sip. I'm going to need this lot tonight, she thought to herself and poured down the whole glass.

"You are thirsty!" Dean laughed and filled Ziva's glass again.

She smiled nervously. "Long day at work."

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked and took a sip from his glass, while placing his hand to her thigh.

Ziva noticed this and every muscle in her body tightened up. Instead of slapping him, she just smiled, like she never noticed anything. "No, thank you."

Dean shrugged. "It's okay, your work is your work. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm okay with that." He said and pierced his blue eyes through her.

Ziva was confused in her mind. This man wasn't what he was looking for, not her type at all and he was so much more different than -

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dean's actions. She watched him getting closer and closer to her. It was clear what he wanted by the way he moved his hand on her tight, but the surprising part of all this was, that she didn't resist. She leaned forward and only inches away from each other's lips, they got interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"I need to go and open the door." Ziva said and pulled away. "It's my neighbor. I told her to come see me and bring me this one rare spice that I've been looking for everywhere." She said and stood up.

"Spice?" Dean asked and frowned his face with disappointed as she walked to the door.

"I cook a lot." Ziva said and opened the door.

"Hey, Mrs.…" She started with a smile on her face, but when she saw that it wasn't her neighbor at the door, the smile disappeared and changed to confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice got a little colder.

"Details. I still need them." Tony leaned against the door and looked at Ziva. His eyes were glued to hers and he was determined to get an answer from her. He didn't know, why the details of her dream was this important but it just was, and that was good enough reason for him to ask.

"Oh my God! You come here, at this time of night, to ask me about my sleep? What is the matter with you, Tony?" Ziva asked and shook her head.

"I wanna hear the details." Tony insisted and this time, he wouldn't give up until he heard it all.

"I'm not giving you any details!" Ziva raised her voice a little.

"You have to." Tony said and sighed.

Ziva tilted her head a little bit. "Why?"

"Because, you just…" Tony started and dropped his gaze to the ground. "Because you just don't see that kind of dreams. They mean something, they have to mean something. It was like that one movie I watched -"

"I don't have time for this now, DiNozzo," Ziva stopped him.

Tony lifted his head back up and narrowed his eyes. "Who's in there?" He asked.

Ziva noticed something changing in his voice. She wasn't sure, should she answer truthfully, but in the end, it would be the only way to get rid of Tony and continue her date with Dean.

"My date." She said finally and saw something different in his eyes – a spark of jealousy maybe?

"Your date?" Tony repeated her answer.

"You need to leave," Ziva said and sighed. "Please."

Dean walked to the door with confused look on his face. "What's going on in here? Who are you?" He pointed at Tony.

"Nothing is going on here." He said calmly, keeping his eyes on Ziva.

"Dean, this is Tony. Tony this is Dean." She introduced them to each others.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said and narrowed his eyes a little bit. "May I ask, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Can you excuse us just for a second?" Tony turned his eyes to Dean. "It won't take long."

Dean shrugged. "Sure." He turned to Ziva and kissed her lips before walking back to the living room.

Something inside of Tony set on fire, as he saw what he did to her, in front of his green eyes. All the feelings that Dean's actions brought to Tony, burned inside of him.

Ziva looked at in front of her and was clearly shocked by what Dean did. She touched her lips like she was trying to wipe the kiss away.

"Ziva…" Tony started and tried to control the anger, frustration and jealousy in his voice. The kiss he just witnessed was on replay in his mind. Dean's lips on Ziva's lips, it was like unnatural to Tony. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

"You have to think twice is he worth it." He said and looked at Ziva's dark, confused eyes.

"Worth of what?" She asked and tried to control the slight shiver in her voice.

"Worth of you." Tony said and sighed, leaving Ziva speechless. She was deeply moved by these few words that obviously meant something more that she could admit.

"Have a fun date, Ziva." He turned around and started to walk away from her door, from her building, back to his own apartment, back to his own empty bed.

Ziva opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She had a choice to make. Either she'd yell him to get back or continued her date with a man, she barely knew. Ziva tried to make up her mind, and just before she lost Tony out of sight she managed to get her voice back.

"I have a movie." Ziva yelled.

Tony turned around and met her gaze. "You do?"

Ziva let out a silent 'mhm' and smiled. "Would you like to see it? It's a classic."

Tony flashed a smile. "Of course."

He walked back to the door and came in. He took off his jacket and threw it somewhere. He wasn't sure where it landed, but did it even matter?

"Hey, Ziva. Are you two done there, we -" Dean stopped as he saw Tony walking in.

"I'm not into threesome." Dean said quickly, trying to break the awkward silent with a bad joke.

"He's hilarious." Tony said quietly to Ziva, who hit him gently on the chest.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I think you should leave." She started and took a sad to her face. "You seem like a great guy, but this… This won't work. I'm sorry." She continued.

"Oh, okay…" Dean said and looked at them both. "You two have a fun night." He said and walked to the door.

"Ouch." Tony whispered to him as he left.

Ziva smiled to Tony and told him to pick up another whine glass, unless he wanted to drink from Dean's glass.

"No way, I would taste like his disgusting breath mint for the rest of the night." Tony wrinkled his forehead and made a gagging reflex, that made Ziva laugh.

"I had to kiss that mouth. Can you believe it?" She asked and put the DVD into the player.

"No, I really cannot." Tony rolled his eyes and took a glass from the kitchen closet. He walked to the living room and sat next to Ziva, who was already looking comfortable on the couch.

* * *

><p>Once again, after watching the movie for half an hour the, Ziva fell asleep. Once again her head was resting on his chest and her legs were stretched across his lap. She breathed slowly and looked calm.<p>

Tony drew circles on her back with his finger and pulled her closer. He smiled to himself, when he realized, just how good he felt just lying here, next to the only woman, he truly cared more than anyone in world - a woman, who was absolutely stunning in what she was dressed at the moment, lied against him and slept tightly. He breathed in her scent, but noticed, once again, that his feet were starting to go numb.

"Ziva…" He raised his voice.

This time she didn't jump away. "What?"

"My legs are dying. We need to move." Tony said and expression of pain flashed on his face.

Ziva buried her face to his neck and breathed in a lungful of his scent. It calmed her down and she pulled herself closer to him. This time she wasn't awkward at all, nothing was awkward. She was happy, that she could wrap herself around someone, who would just hold her and keep her safe.

"I'm fine right here." She whispered and smiled against his neck.

And suddenly, he stopped caring about his numbing legs. He smiled quickly and kissed her hair. Suddenly the urge to move was gone and he felt that he was good right there.

He thought, that if he wouldn't belong to anywhere else, he would always belong to her side.

* * *

><p><strong>so this is the last chapter of "Drifting dreams". something other is coming next.<strong>  
><strong><strong>and yea, i don't own ncis, sadly. just to clear that up.<strong>**  
><strong>hope you even tried to enjoy.<strong>

**- L**


End file.
